Атрибуты построений
Основы Каждый в вашей команде, от героев и генералов до наемных солдат, обладает Атрибутами Построений. Они используются для определения варианта построения и открывают более мощные версии. Специфические требования для каждого варианта и улучшения представлены на их индивидуальных страницах. Построения можно отыскать на странице категории «Построения». Точные требования могут отличаться в версиях игры для ХВОХ и ПК. Типы атрибутов Существует пять основных атрибутов: Физический, Мистический, Скорость, Восстановление и Особый, впрочем в некоторых случаях пол и раса также могут иметь значение. Как правило, лидеры имеют от двух до пяти атрибутов, а солдаты — один или два. К сожалению эта информация скрыта в игре, поэтому получить построение, которое вам нужно, можно только методом проб и ошибок. Физический Многие персонажи с Боевыми навыками обладают таким атрибутом. Разумеется, есть исключения в этом правиле. Большинство лидеров с атрибутом «Физический» также имеют атрибут «Скорость». * Список персонажей с атрибутом «Физический» Мистический Многие персонажи с Мистическими навыками обладают этим атрибутом, и снова имеются исключения. Большинство лидеров с атрибутом «Мистический» также имеют атрибут «Восстановление». * Список персонажей с атрибутом «Мистический» Скорость Все солдаты, у которых есть два атрибута, имеют «Скорость» в качестве одного из них. Большинство лидеров, обладающих атрибутом «Скорость» также имеют и атрибут «Физический» * Список персонажей с атрибутом «Скорость» Восстановление Многие персонажи с Лекарствами обладают таким атрибутом. Большинство лидеров, у которых есть атрибут «Восстановление» также обладают атрибутом «Мистический». * Список персонажей с атрибутом «Восстановление» Особый Все герои и большинство уникальных лидеров имеют «Особый» атрибут, многие другие лидеры — нет. У нанятых солдат никогда не может быть такого атрибута. Заметьте, что у некоторых особо мощных вариантов построений есть условие, не требующее наличия этого атрибута. * Список персонажей с атрибутом «Особый» Следующие уникальные лидеры не обладают атрибутом «Особый»: * Болсон * Каэдмон * Харуко * Ягер * Люцетиус * Нора * Роберто Семерка Атрибут только ПК версии После завершения Задания 70 гильдии Союз золотой чаши участники Семерки могут быть наняты в гильдиях. Только Семерка владеет таким атрибутом, необходимым для множества наиболее мощных построений в ПК версии. * Людоуп * Зуидо * Сниван * Янг * Милтон * Хинна * Ханна Мужчина Любой персонаж из каждой расы за исключением женщин Митра. Все солдаты — мужчины. Женщина Только лидеры Митра обладают таким атрибутом. Совани Любой персонаж расы Совани. Йама Любой персонаж расы Йама. Ксити Любой персонаж расы Ксити. Митра Любой персонаж расы Митра. Пример Будем использовать в качестве примера Вилы рейдеров и его улучшение «Глефа мародеров». Итак со страницы построения имеем (версия ХВОХ): Очевидно, что сначала вам нужно выполнить задание гильдии и открыть сундук, чтобы получить возможность использовать эти построения. If you were to set up a Raiders' Fork formation with Torgal as the lone member, you would get no variant or upgrade. Adding Baulson would unleash Raiders' Fork III, since both characters have the Physical attribute, and Torgal has Special. Note that a single character can fulfil more than one condition. Replacing Baulson with Blocter will take you up to Marauders' Glaive, as both units now have Physical and Special. Adding Pagus to the formation does nothing, he has Physical to fulfill one of the requirements for the next step, but you still need a Leader with no Special ability. For this, we need Baulson back. Make him your fourth member and you will be upgraded all the way to Marauders' Glaive III. Note that the leader without the Special ability does not have to be the union leader (position 1). Your new formation name will be displayed in a glorious green to remind you of just how much you have invested in it! Категория:Игровая механика